Garfield's House Party
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: While Jon is out of the country , Garfield throws a party and invites all types of people/characters like Arnold Schwarzenegger, Judd Nelson, Sylvester Stallone, Gumball, Darwin, Chicken Little, Temutai, and etc! Arnie and Judd mention a few people like Shannen Doherty, Jodi Arias and The Menendez Brothers as possible candidates for ruining the party as to what may happen next!
1. Chapter 1

Garfield's House Party

Part one

Garfield and Odie decide to throw a house party while Jon is out of town for the whole month! Garfield decides to invite a list of unusual and usual guests! The usual guests include Harry, Squeak, Arlene, and Nermal! The unusual guests include Spongebob Squarepants, Chicken Little, Abby, Fish, Runt, The incredibles, Gumball, Anais, and Darwin Watterson, Bessy, Temutai, Patrick Star, Judd Nelson, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sylvester "Sly" Stallone, Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, Tanya Roberts, Maud Adams, Sophie Marceau, Jennifer Aniston, Victoria Justice, and Emilio Estevez!

In the house

Garfield: ugh i am bored!

Jon: ok Garfield i am going to be leaving the country for a few days so i stacked you up on Lasagna and all kinds of italian food.

Garfield: good you remembered Arbuckle!

Jon: now you can do whatever you want but if you have a party and destroy the house no lasagna for the rest of this or any other century i mean you can have a party but don't make a mess or destroy the house or you and Odie will both be in trouble!

Garfield: you'll be in trouble if you don't get us something on your way back!

Jon: uh oh my flight leaves any hour!

He leaves

A few minutes go by

Garfield is getting bored easily

Garfield: hmmm what to do what do hmmmm!

Odie barks

Garfield: not now Odester i'm thinking!

Odie barks again

Garfield: i got it how about a party and i know what Jon said about messes but we're not like that!

Odie shakes his head

Garfield: now who to invite?

Odie barks again

Garfield: you're right Odie i should make a list!

Odie shakes his head and barks again

Garfield: you have a list of people already pup wow that's the most brightest thing you could do!

Odie goes to get the list of the people he put down

Garfield: not really i only said that to make him feel good!

Odie comes down with a piece of paper

Garfield: this is the list you made?

Odie nods his head

Garfield: ok this list includes let's see Arlene, Harry, Squeak, and (gets bug eyed) AAH Nermal why Nermal?

Odie barks again

Garfield: true he can talk about how great he is even though we all know he is not so i guess he can come but i need more guests now who else to invite?

A light bulb blinks above his head as if it is hinting an idea

Garfield: i got it i'll-

Odie barks

Garfield: wha? you made _another_ list?

Odie nods his head and goes to get the other list he made

Garfield: what other guests could this pup possibly think of?

Odie brings him the paper

Garfield: ok let's see who's on this list ok hmmm besides Nermal, Arlene, Harry, and Squeak coming we have Spongebob Squarepants but he lives under water so how can he come here?

Odie points to an empty fish bowl with water

Garfield: true he can wear a helmet with water so he won't dry up!

Odie nods his head

Garfield: ok besides Spongebob we have Chicken Little ok, Abby the Mallard ok, Runt of the litter hmmm ok, Fish out of water ok, The Incredibles ok, Gumball, Anais, and Darwin Watterson hmmm ok, Bessy the cow ok, Temutai the warrior king of the Qidan(gets bug eyed) you sure you want him to come pup?

Odie nods his head

Garfield:(starts thinkin about how to get back at Neferkitty) well I could use Temutai to get back at Neferkitty so yeah he's invited!

Odie stares at him

Garfield: ok besides Temutai we have Patrick Star but wait how can he oh yeah he can do what Spongebob will do ok he's invited so besides Patrick let's see umm Judd Nelson ok, Arnold Schwarzenegger ok, Sylvester Stallone phew i thought it would have said Sylvester the cat phew yeah Sly is invited ok so besides Sly we have(gets bug eyed) we have Godzilla on our list are you sure pup?

Odie nods his head

Garfield: ok Godzilla is invited so besides him we have Jet Jaguar ok, Tanya Roberts ok, Maud Adams ok, Sophie Marceau ok, Jennifer Aniston ok, Victoria Justice ok, and Emilio Estevez ok that about does it for our guests to my party!

Odie barks

Garfield: of course i know when to get the food going and did they get their invitations?

Odie nods his head

Under water

Patrick: hey Spongebob i got an invitation!

Spongebob: yeh me too it says You're invited to this party at Garfield's house!

Patrick: yay!

Spongebob: well let's get goin!

In Oakey Oaks

Chicken Little: you're invited to this party at Garfield's house!

Abby: hey did you get one of those too?

Chicken Little: yes Abby i did!

Runt: so did i!

Fish gurgles and shows his invitation

Abby: well let's go!

In Elmore

Gumball: wow i got invited yay i better get going!

Anais: so did i!

Darwin: me too!

Gumball: let's get goin!

At the Barn

Bessy: i am invited to this party wow it almost sounds too good to be true i better go!

At Qidan Palace

Temutai: i got INVITED TO THIS PARTY(laughs a bit but then calms down) it almost sounds TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE so i better go!

At a motel in the Bahamas

Judd Nelson: wow i got invited to a party it almost sounds too good to be true so i better go!

At a motel in Moscow

Arnold Schwarzenegger: i got invited to a party wow it almost sounds too good to be true so i better get to the choppa and go!

At a motel in Rio De Janeiro

Sylvester Stallone: i have been invited to a party wow it almost sounds to good to be true so i better go hopefully Judd and Arnold got invited!

On Monster Island

Godzilla: yay i finally got invited to a party!

Jet Jaguar: me too!

Godzilla: yehhhhh let's go!

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield's House Party

part 2

While all the party guests read their invitations, Garfield and Odie decorate the house 1970's style and they have fireworks ready to be lit up!

At home

Garfield is putting decorations up

Odie barks

Garfield: not now Odie i need to hang this mirror ball how about you go and get the fireworks!

Odie goes off to get the fireworks

Garfield hangs up a string of peace signs and flowers

At a motel in NY

Tanya Roberts: wow i got invited to a party it almost sounds too good to be true so i should go and see for myself!

At a beach in Barbados

Maud Adams: i got invited to a party but it sounds too good to be true so i'll go!

At Hollywood Arts High School

Victoria Justice: I got invited to this big party but it sounds too good to be true so i'll go!

At a motel in Switzerland

Sophie Marceau: this party i am invited to sounds almost too good to be true but i'll go!

At a motel in Chicago

Jennifer Aniston: this party sounds too good to be true but i'll still go!

At Shermer High School

Emilio Estevez: i hope Judd is at the party because if he isn't then this sounds too good to be true and i wonder if Arnie and Sly are there too!

6:45pm

Garfield: wow look at the time i finished the decorations and the food is here now where are the guests!

Knock at the door

Garfield opens it

Squeak: thanks for inviting me Garf!

Garfield: you're welcome Squeak and it's only you right?!

Squeak: yeah my buddies were busy so i am the only mouse here.

Garfield: well alright just as long as you-

Squeak: i know i know as long as i don't eat your lasagna but wait how will Jon handle this?

Garfield: he is out of the country for a whole month!

Squeak: cool!

He goes to the food

Garfield:(checks him off of his list) one down more to come!

Another knock

Garfield opens the door

Nermal: hi Garfield!

Garfield: Nermal?!

Nermal: that's right the cutest cat in the whole wide world!

Garfield: alright you can come!

Nermal: thanks!

Arlene: hi Garfield!

Garfield: hi baby!

They kiss

Arlene: neat party!

Harry: hi Garfield!

Garfield: Harry my man come right in!

A few seconds before another knock at the door

Garfield: ok the punch bowl is-

Another knock

Garfield opens the door

Spongebob:(to Patrick) Patrick i told you this might not be the right house!

Garfield: uh guys?

Spongebob: oh Patrick look!

Patrick: what is that?

Spongebob: i don't know!

Garfield: are you guys Spongebob and Patrick?

Spongebob: yes yes we are!

Patrick: who am i?

Garfield: well you guys showed up on time!

Spongebob: wait is this where the party is?

Garfield: yes so come on in!

Spongebob and Patrick excidedly run in

Garfield: ok so that's 6 down and more to go!

Another knock at the door

Garfield opens it

Chicken Little: hi uh is this where the party is at?

Garfield: yes it is!

Abby: yay we did make it!

Runt: whew!

Fish gurgles

Garfield: you guys are Chicken Little, Abby, Runt, and Fish?

All 4 of them: yes!

Garfield: come on in!

Another knock at the door

Garfield: wow everyone is showing up!

He opens the door

Gumball:(to Darwin) of course i'm sure this is where the party is!

Garfield: uh you three are?

Darwin: hi i'm Darwin!

Anais: i'm Anais!

Gumball: and i'm Gumball!

Garfield: you three are on my guest list for this party!

Gumball: we made it yes!

They go in

Garfield: ok now i-

Mr. Incredible: is this where the party is?

Elastigirl: i'm pretty sure!

Dash: cool!

Violet: i hope we're on time!

Jack Jack: yeah!

Garfield: yay the Incredibles showed up the party is this way!

Mr. Incredibles: thank you uh(reads the banner) Garfield!

They go in

Judd Nelson: i hope this is the place!

Garfield: Judd Nelson yay you showed up!

Judd: is this where the party is?

Garfield: yes!

Judd: cool!

He goes in

Sylvester Stallone: i hope this is the party!

Garfield: Sly Stallone you are on time!

Sly: thanks!

He goes in

Emilio Estevez: i hope this is the place!

Garfield: it is Emilio!

Emilio: thanks Garfield!

He goes in

Tanya Roberts: is this where the party is?

Garfield: yes!

Tanya: thanks!

She goes in

Maud Adams: is this where the party is being held?

Garfield: yes!

Maud: cool!

She goes in

Victoria Justice: is this-

Garfield: yes!

Victoria: cool!

She goes in

Jennifer Aniston: party?

Garfield: yes!

Jennifer: thanks!

She goes in

Sophie Marceau: is this where the-

Garfield: party is yes!

Sophie: thanks!

She goes in

Arnold Schwarzenegger: is this where the party is?

Garfield: yes!

Arnie: thanks!

He goes in

Another knock at the door

Garfield opens the door

Bessy: is this where the party is?

Garfield: and you are?

Bessy: Bessy!

Garfield: in that case the party is in here!

Bessy: thanks!

She goes in

Another knock at the door

Garfield opens the door

Jet Jaguar:(to Godzilla) you sure this is the place?

Godzilla: Jet i'm always sure after all i'm-

Jet Jaguar: yeh yeh king of the monsters!

Godzilla:(stares at him).

Garfield: you two showed up on time right this way!

Godzilla:(ignores him) ooh food!

He runs in

Jet Jaguar: i am so sorry about his antics i-

Godzilla:(spits out the fish) blah! this ain't sushi!

Jet Jaguar: i'll go make sure he doesn't eat or break anything!

He goes in

Garfield: ok so Godzilla and Jet Jaguar are here so only one more guest needs to come and that's Temutai!

Inside the house

Gumball: this seems way cooler than Elmore!

Darwin: yeah mom and dad must move us here!

Chicken Little bumps into Gumball

Chicken Little: oops sorry!

Gumball: oh that's fine and who are you?

Chicken Little: i'm Chicken Little and you are?

Gumball: oh i'm Gumball and this is Darwin, and Anais!

Chicken Little: hi guys why don't you three come over and meet my friends!

Gumball: cool!

They walk over to meet Runt, Abby, and Fish

Garfield: ugh where is he?

Suddenly loud stomps are heard

Garfield: ok hopefully this is him!

A knock at the door

Garfield opens the door

Garfield: ok Temutai where are you?!

Temutai: look up!

Garfield looks up

Garfield: you're a big guy!

Temutai: enough is this where THE PARTY IS HAPPENING?!

Garfield: yes this is the place!

Temutai: thank you!

He goes in

Garfield: finally all the guests are here!

He closes the door

Harry: uh Garfield how come there are other types of people here?

Garfield: because Odie put them on the guest list!

Harry: i hope they don't hurt us!

Garfield: nah they won't hurt any of us well maybe Nermal but that's ok as long as they dispose of Nermal we'll be fine!

Harry: ok i suppose!

He goes over to where the food is

Arlene: Garfield this is one party i don't think anyone will forget about!

Garfield: Arlene it hasn't gotten crazy yet!

Over near the stairs

Gumball: so like i was saying i-

Temutai walks by

Gumball gets bug eyed

Runt: what is it Gumball?

Gumball: that big massive buffalo that just walked by!

Darwin: he looked scary!

Chicken Little: well he can always be friendly!

Gumball: no dude don't-

Chicken Little: hi uh big scary buffalo guy-

Temutai turns around

Chicken Little: uh down here!

Temutai looks down at him

Chicken Little: yeah hi uh me and my friends were wondering uh who are you?

Temutai: well i am Temutai warrior king of the QIDAN!

Chicken Little: well hi i am Chicken Little and they are Runt, Abby, Fish, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais!

All 6 of them nervously wave at Temutai

Chicken Little: now what would you say if we were to ask you to be our friend?

Temutai: hmmmmm-

He ponders for a brief minute

In his mind

Temutai: i never had friends before and never been invited to a party so i'll be this little guy's friend!

Outside his mind

Temutai: i'd say yes!

Chicken Little: great put it there!

He gestures for a high five

Temutai gives him the high five

In the kitchen

Mr. Incredible: this party has a uh variety of people!

Elastigirl: i know but hey they could all be friendly!

Mr. Incredible: true!

Anais bumps into Elastigirl

Anais: oops sorry!

Elastigirl: oh no it's fine!

Near the stairs

Gumball:(spots Bessy) Temutai have you ever had a girlfriend before?

Darwin: dude that's a weird thing to blurt out?

Temutai: no i haven't had a girlfriend before!

Chicken Little: well she may be your first over there!

Temutai:(sees Bessy) wow she is so i-i-i mean i can't ask her out i'm uh-

Gumball: it's ok go on!

Temutai: you sure?

Chicken Little: yes!

Temutai goes over to Bessy

Temutai: ummmm hi.

Bessy turns around

Bessy: hi!

Temutai: what's your name?

Bessy: Bessy and yours?

Temutai: i am Temutai warrior king of the QIDAN!

Bessy: fascinating!

In the living room

Spongebob: wow this place is cool!

Patrick: yeh i may keep a second rock up here!

Spongebob: i guess we can use both water and air!

Patrick: i guess so too!

Spongebob: let's bring Squidward up here next time!

Godzilla walks by them

Patrick: Spongebob what is that?

Spongebob: i don't know Patrick but let's say hi to it!

He walks up to Godzilla

Spongebob: hello fellow earthling i am Spongebob and this is Patrick who are you?

Godzilla: hi Spongebob and Pat i'm Godzilla!

Spongebob: nice to meet you uh what did you say your name was?

Godzilla: Godzilla G.O.D.Z.I.L.L.A. Godzilla!

Spongebob: well nice to meet you Godzilla!

Godzilla: nice to meet both of you too!

Near the stairs

Temutai: so uh what do you say?

Bessy: well Temutai seeing as i barely know you i'll think about it!

She walks away

Temutai:(angrily) Hmph!

Gumball: hey don't feel bad she'll probably come to you and say yes.

Temutai: i hope so!

Violet bumps into Temutai

Violet: oops sorry!

Temutai: that's alright as long as it was an ACCIDENT!

Violet: it was uh what's your name?

Temutai: i am Temutai warrior king of the QIDAN!

Violet: well Temutai i am Violet but you can call me Vi if you like!

Temutai: ok.

Violet: again sorry for bumping into you.

Temutai: it's cool.

She walks away

Inside his mind

Temutai: wow something has changed me because i'd usually snap at someone who did that but what changed me oh i got it when i talked to Bessy she kinda changed me as i am falling in love for the first time wow maybe i should stop being so stuffy and loosen up for a change.

Outside his mind

Temutai smiles

Chicken Little is just sitting around waiting for Abby and the others but soon sees something out the window

He cleans his glasses then puts them back on and soon the star flies at him and hits him in the head

Abby: what was that noise?

Runt: i don't know.

Chicken Little gets up and sees that it is a piece of the sky in the shape of a stop sign

He screams

Surprisingly nobody heard that scream except for Garfield, Odie, Squeak, Abby, Runt, Fish, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Bessy, and Temutai

Abby: that sounded like Chicken Little.

Garfield: it was go this way!

They go to where he is at

Abby: what's wrong?

Garfield: yeah what is it Chicken Little?

Chicken Little: the piece of the sky shaped like a stop sign!

Abby: oh no not again!

Garfield:(scared) _again_?! what does she mean again?

Chicken Little: oh this happened a while back and people thought i was crazy!

Garfield: well you're not.

Chicken Little: exactly i hope people don't think i'm nuts!

Garfield: i hope people don't find any of us insane!

Runt: what happe-

sees the piece of the sky

Runt screams

Fish gurgles

Bessy: what is that?

Garfield: a piece of the sky shaped like a stop sign!

Odie barks

Bessy: what that's crazy!

Chicken Little: flip it over!

Bessy flips it over and sees the stars

Bessy:(eyes widen).

Chicken Little: now do you believe us?

Bessy: yes!

Temutai: what HAPPENED?!

Chicken Little: a piece of the sky shaped like a stop sign fell and hit me in the head!

Temutai:(laughs) ha ha don't be funny!

Bessy: Temutai he's serious!

Temutai: i don't believe it for a SECOND!

Chicken Little: flip it over!

Temutai flips it over and sees the stars and a piece of the moon

Temutai:(eyes widen and gasps in shock).

Chicken Little: now do you believe us Temutai?

Temutai: yes!

Gumball: what's goin o(sees the piece) what's that?

Chicken Little: a piece of the sky!

Darwin and Anais: what?

Bessy: a piece of the sky!

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais:(eyes widen).

Garfield: believe us?

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais nod

Temutai: where did it come from?

Chicken Little stares at him with a blank stare in his eyes

Temutai: oh yeah the sky i forgot.

Chicken Little: how do we get it out of here?

Garfield: i do not know!

Runt: we could bury it in the dirt.

Temutai, Chicken Little, and Garfield give him a blank stare

Runt: just a thought.

Temutai: burrying a piece of the sky?! that's stupid!

Garfield: exactly.

Fish fiddles around with it but soon presses a button which causes it to shake real fast and Fish gets on top of it and is flying around

Abby: Fish!

Runt: flying Fish take cover!

He hides under the table

The piece of the sky flies Fish out the window and soon puts itself and Fish back onto the sky

Chicken Little and the others run outside leaving the other party guests

Arnie notices that Garfield is gone and there is commotion

Arnie: the host is gone!

Judd: what?

Arnie: the host Gahfield is gone!

Judd: gone you say?

Arnie: yes he's gone and there might be a bit of commotion!

Judd: oh great what else can ruin a party?!

Sly: i don't know like Charlie Manson showing up and ordering his slaves to kill us!

Arnie: oh please i'd terminate his ass quicker than shit!

Jennifer: you and your terminating ways Arnie!

Emilio: could be worse.

Jennifer: how?

Emilio: Shannen Doherty could arrive!

Jennifer: oh come on Shannen arriving wouldn't be so bad unless she was being Brenda!

Sly: could be more worse.

Emilio: how?

Sly: Lizzie Borden could arrive!

Jennifer: dude she's dead!

Sly: oops forgot!

Judd: i know how it could get a lot worse.

Sly: how?

Judd: Jodi Arias could arrive and stab us!

Arnie: i know how it could get worse!

Judd: how?

Arnie: the Menendez Brothers could arrive and shoot us!

Judd: yeah and i wouldn't wanna mess with Erik and Lyle Menendez!

Arnie: then again too i could Terminate them!

Judd: true!

Meanwhile they think about what could possibly happen, Chicken Little, Temutai, Garfield, Abby, Runt, Odie, Bessy, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are outside trying to follow the piece of the sky that has Fish

To Be Continued...


End file.
